


and you know it ain't fiction (just a natural fact)

by tori_cat



Category: The Hard Way (1991)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Opposites Attract, Slow Burn, assholes in love, they share one braincell but neither is using it, well more like frenemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tori_cat/pseuds/tori_cat
Summary: Moss’s head was spinning. Sure he was glad to see Nick after such a long time, but this was insane! It wasn’t like they were together those two weeks in New York𑁋Hell, they’d barely been friends! And now all of a sudden Moss felt punchdrunk whenever Nick flashed that easy smile his way.





	and you know it ain't fiction (just a natural fact)

**Author's Note:**

> I just think they should kiss. Takes place roughly a year after the events of the movie.

Moss fidgeted with the cuffs of his jacket. The last time he’d worn a suit had been at his own wedding, awkward in an ill-fitting gray number with a starched shirt and oversized bowtie. His costume for tonight’s premiere was somewhat of an improvement; it was dark and fitted⏤a bona fide tuxedo. But he was no more comfortable now than he had been in the monkey suit nearly ten years ago. 

Now was the afterparty. A glittering crowd of movie executives, producers, celebrities, and other Hollywood types filled the dimly lit club. From his spot near the back, Moss watched a tanned skeleton float past him. He shook his head and snorted in derision. The diamond necklace around her thin neck probably cost more than he made in a year. 

At least the drinks were free. Moss moved to snag a glass of champagne from the tray of a passing waiter. He could see his friend Susan at a nearby table, talking and laughing with some of the actors from the film. He frowned and took a swig of the champagne. Well, at least one of them was having a good time. 

Then, over the noise of the party, Moss heard the sound of an unmistakable voice.

_Nick._

It had been close to a year since Moss had seen the actor, besides his turn as larger-than-life detective Ray Cazenov on the movie screen earlier tonight. Looking at him now, Moss was hit by the realization that Nick, obviously, would look different than he had during their time together. The dark, shaggy hair and frumpy clothes he’d remembered were gone, replaced by a styled, golden mop and custom, tailored suit. This was Nick Lang, movie star⏤and Moss found he couldn’t look away.

There was no trace of the overeager rookie he’d gotten to know in New York. Here, Lang was in his element, and it showed. He was clever and charming, navigating the whole scene with practiced ease. Even Moss had to admit he was impressed by how effortless Lang made it look. He knew he was staring, but Moss couldn’t help himself⏤he was mesmerized by the spectacle. 

With a start, Moss realized that Lang was looking right at him. Bright blue eyes regarded him with a look of amusement. Moss quickly dropped his gaze, feeling his face heat up at having been caught staring. Tipping his glass up for a sip of champagne, he risked a glance back in Lang’s direction. To his growing embarrassment, Lang was giving him a once over, blatantly checking him out.

_Why the hell am I nervous? This is Lang for chrissake!_

Feeling foolish, Moss raised his eyes to return Lang’s gaze, but Lang had turned his head to say something to a man and a woman standing next to him. Moss groaned internally when the two heads swiveled to look in his direction. A moment later, all three were making their way towards him. Throwing back the last of his champagne, Moss resigned himself to his fate.

The man reached him first. “So, you’re Lieutenant Moss, eh?” He clapped an enthusiastic hand on Moss’s shoulder. “I gotta say, it’s a thrill to finally meet the inspiration behind our Cazenov𑁋I mean, you’re the real McCoy!”

Moss struggled not to roll his eyes. “Thanks.”

He heard Lang pipe up beside him. “Uh, Moss, I’d like you to meet Mr. Badham, the director.” He made an introductory gesture towards the man. “And this is my wonderful manager, Angie!” Lang smiled and slung an arm around the woman’s shoulders. Angie let out an exasperated huff, but the affectionate grin on her face gave her away. 

Moss reached over to shake her hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Angie shook her head. “Wish I could say the same to you, but I don’t know how I feel about meeting the guy who got my Nicky shot!” Lang gave her a good-natured roll of his eyes. “Aw, come on Ang,” he laughed.

“What do you mean come on? You could have been killed!”

“Oh Ang, please! Besides, the danger was for authenticity!”

Angie sighed and turned back to Moss with the air of a long-suffering woman. “You know, I tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn’t listen! Told him it was crazy, and what did he need to go through all that for anyway?”

“Too bad you didn’t try harder,” Moss said evenly. He pretended not to see the affronted look Nick shot him. Angie was shaking her head again. “I thought maybe I could talk some sense into him, but he was just so fired up about it! I mean he was really obsessed with the whole thing! What with the videos of you, and all the ranting about how perfect you were for his character study…”

Moss smirked. “Oh really?” he said smugly, throwing a sidelong glance at Lang, who was clearly flustered. 

“Haha, okay Ang! I think we get the idea!” Lang interrupted loudly. Angie gave him a weird look but dropped the subject. After a minute her look softened, and she placed a loving hand on Nick’s arm. Her words were heartfelt: “Oh Nicky, don’t think any of that means I’m not proud of you!” Nick gave her a warm smile. “I know you are, Ang,” he said fondly.

Angie gave his arm a quick squeeze. “Well, if it’s alright with you Nicky, I think I’m gonna take a break.” She waved a hand around dramatically. “And I’m just dying for a smoke.” Nick threw her an easy smile. “Sure Ang, I’ll catch up with you later.”

The director, who had been listening amusedly for the last few minutes, turned towards Angie as she made to leave. “Mind if I join you?” he asked amiably. Angie shrugged her shoulders. “Yeah, why not.” Badham proffered up a friendly elbow, and the two walked off arm in arm into the crowd. 

After a beat, Moss spoke. “So, perfect huh?” he addressed Lang with a self-satisfied grin. Lang answered him with a wry smile. “Yeah well, don’t let it go to your head, McCoy.”

A shared look of amusement passed between the two men, both grateful that their familiar banter had survived the months apart. 

“So, what did you think of the movie?” Lang asked. His voice was casual, but he wouldn’t meet Moss’s eyes.

_He’s nervous?_ Moss wondered. _He actually cares what I thought about his performance…_ He felt his chest tighten with a sudden overwhelming fondness for the actor. Moss was so caught off guard by the intensity of the feeling that he gave a start. Luckily, Lang’s eyes were still glued to the floor. Moss cleared his throat and did his best to keep the emotion out of his voice.

“Well, you’re no Mel Gibson.”

Lang’s eyes snapped back to Moss and his eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “Gee John, you really know how to flatter a guy!” he scoffed. But his tone was mock-offended, and his eyes twinkled with hidden mirth.

Moss huffed out a laugh, relieved that he hadn’t let his unexpected moment of genuine emotion interrupt their usual routine. He fixed Lang with an unimpressed stare and replied, “I guess I found it hard to suspend my disbelief hearing my own speech come out of Cazenov’s mouth.”

Lang flushed in chagrin at Moss’s words but his tone was playful. “Hey, I’ll have you know I had to convince the writers to keep those lines!” An impish grin spread across his face. “They thought I would sound _ too unrealistic _.” 

“Unrealistic?!” Moss crossed his arms in feigned indignation. “Nice to know a bunch of hacks think my life is too fake for goddamn _ Hollywood.” _

Lang was struggling to keep a straight face. “Yeah, good thing I didn’t mention your tidy apartment, they would’ve laughed me right off the set!” 

Moss kept his arms crossed but the corner of his mouth twitched in amusement. Both men managed to hold their composure for maybe a second longer before they devolved into a fit of laughter.

“Gosh, it's good to see you,” Lang gushed. A warm smile settled on his face. Moss choked back a rush of affection at the earnest look in Lang’s eyes. He tried to keep his voice light. “Yeah, you too…” He was finding it hard to look at his friend.

Lang seemed to recover first. “Listen, I’ve gotta get back to the party, but come find me later?” 

Moss tried to catch up. “Uh, yeah, sure…” 

“Great!” Lang threw him a wink and a smile and turned and walked away. Moss stood and stared after him. 

Moss’s head was spinning. _ What the hell is happening to me? _ Sure he was glad to see Nick after such a long time, but this was insane! It wasn’t like they were together those two weeks in New York𑁋Hell, they’d barely been friends! And now all of a sudden Moss felt punchdrunk whenever Nick flashed that easy smile his way.

_Or maybe not so sudden,_ said a tiny voice in the back of his head. Moss did his best to ignore it. _Jesus, I really need to get a grip…_

Too much champagne and the late hour were making his thoughts hazy and slow. Tomorrow morning he would be wide awake and properly freaking out, but right now Moss was only conscious that something between him and Nick had shifted, and there was no going back.

Moss stared gloomily into the empty champagne glass in his hand. He knew one thing for sure: _ I’m in trouble. _

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the hilariously fitting Paula Abdul song "Opposites Attract." If, like me, you have fallen down the niche rabbit hole of these two characters, come talk to me on tumblr! @bigfeelingsdyke


End file.
